If The Toads' Adventure Ended Up On TV
by Jonathan Cartoons Inc
Summary: Toad and Toadette get bored of the same old Super Mario adventure, so they try out their luck at various different things on the TV!
1. Chapter 1

Toad and Toadette were going on the same ol' adventure, like they always do. Goomba stomping, saving the princess from Bowser, and a lot more. Boy, were they bored. Normally they would have some fun double dashing on their karts or attempt to play tennis to see who can win, but this adventure was pretty dull even by their standards.

"Man, don't we have anything better to do, Toadette?" Toad said as his legs were getting tired.

"Probably, but this is the only adventure we're doing in this game." Toadette said while throwing an acorn at a Goomba, wondering where that acorn came from. "Boy, where did that acorn come from? On top of that tree?"

Toad giggled. "Yup. Acorns live in trees, so squirrels can reach them." Toad said as he hit the item box.

Suddenly, there was a giant television set with various commercials, television shows, videos, games, and much more. It was found in the item box, and the two Toads looked at it. Then, the cathode-ray tube screen began to fizzle and suck these two Toads off, with it being another wacky, crazy adventure for the two little mushroom-headed Toads!


	2. Chapter 2

Toad and Toadette screamed as they held on to each other, tightly, until both of them landed flat on their face in a commercial where coffee was bought back in the classic years. It was clear where they were, and the two little Toads were sure that they have heard of this place being used to serve coffee that was bought by the Red Diamond coffee company.

"Hey, Toadette, aren't we in a Wilkins Coffee commercial?" Toad asked, while a cup of coffee called Wilkins appears beside him.

"I don't think we've been in that kind of coffee commercial. I'm not sure if Wilkins or Wontkins would be able to see or hear us in this commercial." Toadette said to Toad.

"Watch out! Here comes my trainload of Wilkins Coffee!" The Wilkins puppet said as he and Wontkins fled from the Wilkins Coffee train that was coming for them.

Toad and Toadette watched the Wilkins Coffee train zoom into the frame and out. Wontkins saw the train and wondered why Wilkins would want a trainload of Wilkins...and then another train comes by and runs over him. Toad and Toadette ran for their lives, avoiding the second train.

"I like Wilkins." Wilkins said.


	3. Chapter 3

Toad and Toadette find themselves in a Kirby 64 game from 2000, where Kirby had to reassemble a sacred crystal that was shattered by Dark Matter. Dark Matter had invaded Ripple Star, a planet that was populated by fairies. Ribbon fleed with a sacred crystal, but Dark Matter shattered it and spreaded it across the galaxy. Ribbon then landed on Pop Star.

"Where'd we land this time?" Toad asked Toadette, while finding crystal shards all over the place.

"It beats me, Toad. I believe we're in Pop Star. I just hope we don't get sucked by Dark Matter!" Toadette added upon seeing a pink puffball named Kirby, who agreed to help recover the shards with Ribbon.

"Poyo poyo?" Kirby said as he did not notice the two Toads behind him.

The Toads tried to help Kirby by riding on him and help save Ripple Star. Adeliene the artist, King Dedede, and Waddle Dee came too. What they didn't notice was Dark Matter, who appeared out of nowhere, and trained them in battle. Toad tried to attack him with turnips from Super Mario Bros. 2, but Dark Matter dodged the attack. Luckily, Kirby had to use the shooting warp star for Toad and Toadette to travel someplace else and end this battle with Dark Matter. The two Toads agreed and they flied off on Kirby's warp star, leaving this game.


	4. Chapter 4

Kirby's warp star exploded as the two Toads ended up in the show with Muppets.

"Aw, and I thought would take us back home. Instead, it took us to the Muppet Show." Toad said, while on backstage of the show.

"It's a show full of Muppets out there, Toad." Toadette added, while peeking out from behind the curtain. What she saw was a Muppet band with Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem.

The two Toads found themselves in a show full of Muppets and it looks like they were guests that appeared on stage. The Muppets weren't happy about this. Kermit the Frog appeared, frowning, because he knew that the Toads wouldn't have permission to be in the Muppet Show. Kermit thought he would have permission to let them go. So he whistled to someone off-screen with a vaudeville hook, and the vaudeville hook yanked these two Toads off stage.


	5. Chapter 5

Toad and Toadette landed in Sesame Street's Cookie World, thanks to the vaudeville hook. The two tiny Toads looked around a world full of cookies on Sesame Street. They didn't expect to find themselves live in this world before.

"I liked this better when we were finding Yoshi cookies instead of these cookies that Cookie Monster eats." Toad complained, while smashing cookies with Mario's hammer.

"Oh, if only we could remember where the cookies come from." Toadette whined while throwing one of the cookies away and giving them to Cookie Monster, which he loved the most.

But alas, it was a bad time for these two Toads to live in Cookie Monster's world on Sesame Street.


	6. Chapter 6

Toad and Toadette were running as fast as they can from the Cookie Monster, and never looked back from him. However, they were too quick to realize that there was no way of saving themselves from getting out of a very bad situation.

"I'm never gonna eat cookies again. They're too unhealthy!" Toad said while sweating from all the running. "If I keep up with the cookie eating, I might get fat from it!"

"You tell me." Toadette said. "I would have thought eating with Cookie Monster could work out, but clearly not!"

And the Toads then went and shared some cookies with Cookie Monster. Boy, Cookie Monster was a jolly monster who enjoyed giving cookies to Toads that share.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why is it that we keep finding ourselves into these kinds of situations?" Toadette said.

"I don't know, Toadette. I guess it just so happens that we might end up like cats." Toad said.

"But why must we end up like cats that scratch around? Is there any reason that it's us who get into these mushy shenanigans? Why isn't it any of the friends we know from the Mario World? Don't you know how more involved they were when it came to sports and karts?" Toadette asked.

"I'm just trying to survive this situation here, just give me a break, Toadette." Toad said.

"That's what we do! We're Toads, not some random people!" Toadette was angry.

"How would anyone that would not recognize us realize that we're the two little Toadies? We could just be mushrooms without any bearing on anyone?" Toad said.

Toad and Toadette continued the argument, for the reason they were doing it, was due to them trying to figure out a way of getting out of an Opposites Attract video from 1989, which featured MC Skat Kat, the animated cat character who appeared with Paula Abdul there, which led these two Toads getting tired of arguing and dancing with MC Skat Kat.


	8. Chapter 8

Toad and Toadette danced from the MC Skat Kat's party to the factory from LeapFrog where a bunch of talking letters are. The screaming A, the booming B, the C which give them the chills, and a bunch of other letters that make their sounds. They were in their own rooms with the alphabet doors behind them.

"How many times are we looking around the factory?" Toadette asked while the lazy Z slept in the Z room, where Z's have a good night's sleep. "Much as I enjoy this, this room is gonna make me feel sleepy!"

"I guess these letters are fun to hang out with at this place!" Toad added while licking lollipops that the letter L bought him, licking multiple times after popping out some popcorn. "I hope Tad can start this big presentation for knowing all the alphabet letters!"

Suddenly, a racing letter R came out of nowhere, and drove into Toad and Toadette, driving them out of this factory.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, Toad?" Toadette asked.

"Yes, Toadette?" Toad replied.

"Why did the letter R just get us out of the Letter Factory?" Toadette asked again.

"I guess because it rides around the track in the R room like a racecar." Toad said.

"Speaking of race cars, why are we in a Cars track with the letter R?" Toadette asked Toad.

"Because of all the other race cars picking up speed like Lightning McQueen." Toad said.

Toad and Toadette were continuing their conversation, for the letter R was taking them into Radiator Springs, a track where Lightning McQueen was racing on. However, instead of having to beat Chick Hicks, they were finding a way out of this track, with the letter R passing by Stinger and Candice, who joined the Race-O-Rama track also. It wasn't going as well as these Toads expected.


	10. Chapter 10

Toad and Toadette were riding on the Patty Wagon, that SpongeBob and Patrick used to ride on, avoiding much debris and jellyfish as possible. The letter R from the Letter Factory was with them too. It was pretending to be a race car that was driving on the road, with Toad and Toadette laughing about it.

"Let's rrrrride!" the Letter R said.

"Gee, you think Lightning McQueen and his other car friends mind if they take a ride on Shell City?" Toad said, while stepping on the gas.

"Well, we're not sure if they'll find it safe. There's a lot of sea monsters living under there!" Toadette said, scared, as she thought about the sea monsters living in Shell City. "Back then, there weren't any sea monsters around in the Mushroom Kingdom. I just hope this city's quiet as a mouse."

Just then, the mouse came out, wearing red shorts with white buttons, and yellow shoes came in, instead of these hideous Shell City monsters.


	11. Chapter 11

Toad and Toadette got out of the Patty Wagon, with the letter R coming along too. The three were following the mouse, as he knew which way to go. Turns out they were in a clubhouse.

"Why are we in a clubhouse? Did Mickey agree to let us come there?" Toad asked.

"Beats me. I hope Mickey tells us how to get back to the Mario-verse." Toadette said.

Mickey then told the Toads and the letter R how to use the mouseketools. These Toads had no choice but to use a Super Mushroom and make Mickey Mouse bigger, and his head popped outside, smashing the clubhouse's roof, with the Toads running out of here, as well as the letter R.

"Let's rrrrrrun away!" The Letter R told them.

"Huh?" Big Mickey said.


	12. Chapter 12

Toad was catching some Power Stars in a puzzle level, with the Toad girl doing the same thing too. They were trying to figure out how long the treasure's gonna take them, being at the top of the puzzle tower they had finished climbing up on.

"Hey, Lil Toadie, you think there's more to life than just treasure tracking on television?" Toad said.

"Good question, Toadster, it feels like everything we do is just repeating stuff that we've already been to!" Toadette said.

"Maybe it's just the story's way of saying that we don't have to go so far into getting the Star." Toad said.

"Aw, don't fret over that, bro, there is plenty of levels we've got yet to go through!" Toadette said.

With that, the little Toadies focused more on their televised treasure hunting adventure, with lots of Power Stars yet to be catched.


	13. Chapter 13

"Bang! We'll suck you in!" Toad said as they kicked down the door to Luigi's Mansion 3.

"Yeah, and this time, you'll learn your lesson." Toadette said while using Luigi's Poltergust 3000 to suck the King Boo in there. "Don't think you caught us treasure tracking!"

"Ugh...can you just let me take down this wimpy plumber?" The King Boo said, getting annoyed with the Toads.

"No way, Jose!" The Toads said in unison as they sucked the King Boo inside the Poltergust 3000, with his spirit being taken to another place.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey...how come we end up at a western television show?" Toad questioned while figuring out why they were in the show full of western cowboys.

Toadette shrugged. "...I have no idea, Toad.

Toad and Toadette were casually chatting with each other on this note, for the Toads were in the Wild West that involved dancing cowboys, cattle ranchers, working farmers, swinging horses, and other Western stuff. These Toads had to find a place out of here fast. Granted, the Toads were used to heading up and down several television shows and games, but crikey, they ended up with Texas trouble, because it involved a duel with them cowboys.


	15. Chapter 15

Having enough of going through different television shows, commercials, etc., the Toads decided that they should keep their skills up to stuff by growing the Shrooms out of their heads, as they were duking it out with a bunch of different Toads from other Nintendo games around the pixelated Mario world. It was divided into eight worlds and it was a _Nintendo _game from 1985.

"Toadette, you know what this is making me realize?" Toad said. "We should start adventures in a pixelated Mario game and not have to worry about all these enemies along the way!"

"I tip my pink spotted mushroom cap to that, Toad!" Toadette said in agreement. "This is making me blow my mind!"

Eventually Toad and Toadette were successful in staying true to themselves and bringing magic to the game in light of their fellow Mushroom Retainers saving them, with the original Toads being the only survivors as pixelated Bowser's castle was more or less about to break apart from all the battling that was done for them.


	16. Chapter 16

Toad and Toadette were flying on a rocket to a Rick and Morty TV show just to see what's happening there, with Rick and Morty getting stressed out as the Toads were playing around their house.

"Geez, Rick, this is driving me nuts." Morty said.

"Yeah, Morty. I know. Why are these Toads here?" Rick said.

"Well, they could be playing around our living room for no apparent reason." Morty said.

"That's a good point, and how'd the rocket get here?" Rick asked Morty.

"I don't know. Maybe the Toads were flying on it?" Morty said.

Rick ended up pressing the red button on the thing that brings up a green portal, with Toad stopping to look at it as well as Toadette. They then had no other choice but to use it to go to another world, causing the portal to vanish from Rick and Morty's living room.


	17. Chapter 17

The two Toads were still going through shows, commercials, cartoons, and other various stuff on TV trying out some funny stuff, although knowing it was clear that they would prefer saving the princess from Bowser, helping run the palace, especially compared to what it was that they were doing right now.

"You know what I just realized, Toadette?" Toad said to Toadette while they were picking up turnips and throwing them in the coaster with the train.

"Go ahead, little Toad! I'm all ears!" Toadette said with a wink.

"We haven't taken a break from all this adventuring on television." Toad kept up, checking his item box to see any damages done to it. "Good thing I brought my item box. I hope it's not damaged. Anyway, you think we'll-"

"Get tired and just take a break for a little while? Or just keep going?" Toadette interrupted while wiping the sweat from her forehead. "Maybe we'll take a break someday, but for now, let's not worry about it and move right along!"


	18. Chapter 18

Toad and Toadette were mining diamonds everywhere as they wondered if this was a game on TV. Of course, the Toads might be quick to learn that this was indeed a game. A Minecraft game, that is, just not the type they would expect.

"I'm getting ready to catch some diamonds, bro!" Toadette said.

"Me too, li'l sis. I think diamonds might be better than these Super Mushrooms." Toad said. "I guess we can enjoy picking up diamonds and sending them back to the Mushroom Kingdom!"

And with that, the two little Toads had picked up the diamonds they had picked up with their Minecraft pickaxe. They used their fire flower power to blow up Creepers along the grassy path too. Then they burned the Minecraft zombies, making them run around the fire. Needless to say that it worked for a while...and then the entire Minecraft game blew up on Toad and Toadette, causing the thing to be more destructive than entertaining.


	19. Chapter 19

Toad and Toadette were in Yoshi's Woolly World, where everything is woolly around here. They were gathering the balls of yarn that Woolly Yoshi used to grab, with them spinning them around so the wool wouldn't turn into thread.

"I'm glad we would enjoy a woolly good time in Craft Island." Toad said as he had to grab some more wool that Woolly Yoshi had. "But why did we decide to do this. I mean, there's no Magikoopa around to annoy us."

"I know. But it's very simple." Toadette said as she attempted to pull out a ball of wool. "When you're out of woolly Yoshis, then it's no bag full."

The two little Toads were quite comfortable living in Craft Island, so they continued to hang out, as they eventually ran out of wool. They decided to knit new ones they found out of the Toad house.


	20. Chapter 20

"I feel like this is just doing nothing to make us get ready for another game. This is just ridiculous." Toad said.

Toadette rolled her eyes. "I know. Why would we need to pop up into a random game on TV? We're the best Mushroom Retainers around!"

The two Toads were running around, gathering as much items as they can, while walking around the green hills in Neo Green Hill, with the two small Toads decided to use their skills and make it so that they were in shape of continuing on with their seemingly never ending adventures through various shows, games, and others.

"I'm not sure if Sonic Advance would qualify as a game, Toadette." Toad said, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"You know how many games on Game Boy Advance get made on a regular basis?" Toadette said to Toad.

"No, but I do know they were made in the late 90s to the 2000s." Toad said and continued to collect a few rings, with Toadette just sighing as they kept on running around the Neo Green Hill.


	21. Chapter 21

Toad and Toadette had not realized that running in the Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance wasn't the way to go, with the two Toads learning a bit too late that this was a test of not using the expected skills to pick up speed.

"Do you ever get the feeling that Neo Green Hill Zone begins on the beach and in the forestry part?" Toadette was the one to speak up first. "I'm just noticing these things."

Toad tilted his head while blinking several times. "Maybe. But why are we here?"

"...perhaps we should try to question why anything else is here!" Toadette spoke, with the two Toads fighting the Egg Hammer Tank that Eggman was on.


	22. Chapter 22

Toad and Toadette were trying to escape The Twilight Zone, a dimension not only of sight and sound but of mind. A journey where a wondrous land awaited them and it was provided to be quite the mysterious place that they would never get out of.

"Oh, how I wish we were back in Mario World instead of this haunted Twilight place!" Toad whined as he was getting scared of hanging around the dimension.

Toadette panted and nodded in agreement. "If we don't get out of this spooky place soon, I fear of what other things might appear on this show.

The two Toads eventually reached the end of the Twilight Zone, but alas, it was awful as they didn't know how to get through, causing them to fall into the roof of the house where Garfield and Jon lived.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey...how come you have pets in your house and we don't?" Toad asked while searching around Jon and Garfield's house while Garfield ate lasagna.

Toadette nodded in agreement with her big bro Toad. "Yeah, it doesn't seem fair because we only have cat suits in an item box and not dog suits, and you only have cats and dogs in your house."

"You just don't get it, do you, Toads?" Jon said to the Toads while chuckling, and drinking a cup of coffee in his hand. "When you own pets, you'll never have a dull moment around the house."

The two Toads were curious by this, eventually they decided to chase Garfield and Odie around, with Nermal Cat wondering


	24. Chapter 24

"Wait, how are we supposed to find you on your adventures again?" Toad said to Waldo.

"Well, it's easy. I may hiding behind the crowd." Waldo said to the two Toads. "Or, I may be hiding from you guys."

"Oh." The two small Toads said while walking around Waldo's World. They knew Waldo was so easy to find. "How do we find you again?"

"Know what? I'll tell you one last time." Waldo said with a sigh of disappointment. "Just look around and you'll see where I am."

Toad and Toadette looked at each other, then at Waldo, then they proceeded to find him everywhere he goes. Waldo couldn't believe his eyes as the Toads found him hiding behind them, thinking that he was here the whole time, instead of just really trying to find a good hiding place. Perhaps he should know whether to continue the adventure.


	25. Chapter 25

Toad and Toadette were both partaking in _The Amazing_ Race, where typically eleven teams of two raced around the world. They used their running powers to catch up to the other two people so that they could arrive at a Pit Stop, where they're given a chance to rest. Granted, there were more pit stops ahead, so needless to say it was gonna be a very tiring situation.

"How many more miles do we have to run?" Toad panted while taking a drink of water to add more steps. "I am getting tired just doing this."

"You think that I'm liking running around the world?" Toadette said in anger as she seemed to regret running. "I feel like I could faint in any television competition moment..."

With them managing to have a little fun jogging, Toad and Toadette tried their best to recover before starting the next leg twelve hours later. Given that this running race was gonna take approximately twenty-two to thirty-one days and God knows it was, they decided to just skip the race. Why would anybody walking would be a good idea on the track? Because it was pretty obvious that players would find a way to skip this track, and eventually the other team had enough with the Toads leaving the track.


	26. Chapter 26

Toad and Toadette found themselves in one of the most fighting television shows from nine years ago...it was none other than Camelot, a show that premiered on April 2011. The two Toads were not happy about appearing in this kind of show.

"Whoever thought of Morgana fighting her brother, Arthur, deserves to have a cruel punishment." Toad said.

"Well, bro, what did you expect when we entered this battling TV show?" Toadette asked.

"What does it even mean, sis?" Toad asked back.

"You really have no clue about it." Toadette said.

Alas, watching Arthur fight Morgana for the bitter end didn't end well for him or the Toads. It just made her claim the crown and summon the unnatural forces. But Arthur didn't give up, he had profound moral decisions, and the challenge The two Toads had to walk out of the Camelot show, and move on to another show.


	27. Chapter 27

Toad and Toadette found themselves in LazyTown, a place where other people weren't being lazy, while seeing a bunch of puppets like the one called Stingy, the one who is a greedy guy who always claims things, but why were they seeing things is because the Toads just found them waiting around in a town where Stephanie and Sportacus live.

"I never would have known that this place would've been lazy for small people like us!" Toad yelped.

"Guess that has to do with the lazy people watching this instead of the not lazy people having fun." Toadette said.

Eventually the Toads would find a way out of this town, only to run into Robbie Rotten, a villain who is always evil, and a master of disguise. However, they didn't know that he was slimy. Robbie in question were greeted by Toad and Toadette running away , or at least doing so due to the fact that he's rotten. Who knows what would happen to the Toads?


	28. Chapter 28

Toad and Toadette were running around Snoopy's doghouse, where he used to lay, that they found themselves in. What they did not notice that it was full of Super Mushrooms that were in their bag. Snoopy and Woodstock were being chased by Super Mushrooms piling up his doghouse along with the baseball game Charlie Brown and his friends were in.

"Man, these Super Mushrooms were delicious." Toad said while eating one of the Super Mushrooms. "But I sure wish it didn't make me turn big."

"I can definitely agree to that, Toad!" Toadette chimed while trying to get the Mega Mushroom hiding behind the big bag that was covered behind Snoopy's doghouse. "I wonder if this comic called Peanuts turned into a television show."

Neither Toad and Toadette would get their answer, for the whole _Peanuts _comic was covered in Toad's Super Mushrooms, with it being hard to read or watch with all the peanuts in the part.


	29. Chapter 29

Toad and Toadette were stuck in a predicament that neither the Toads would expect. They were in the Clifford the Big Red Dog show.

"Do we tell Emily Elizabeth about this, or just hang out with the red dog?" Toad said.

"How should I know? At least the red dog would munch on a bone right now if we hanged out with him!" Toadette said.

Deciding not to tell Emily Elizabeth about the big red dog, they decided to play with him. chased them around, and the chase began to continue. They ended up running into T-Bone with no way out aa the two Toads were curious about whether to run with T-Bone or not. After the chase with T-Bone, they ended up running into Mac, the blue dog, which turned out to be a dog chase around.


	30. Chapter 30

"Whoa! Why didn't we appear in a Greeny Phatom show before?" Toad said while wandering around Greeny's world. "I forgot how green it was."

"We didn't. It's just Greeny Phatom and his friends in here!" Toadette said. "To be fair, it happens when you end up using fun in this show."

The Toads have decided to try to have some fun in Greeny's world, with the Toads jumping beside Greeny, and spinning him around, making him land with Gree Guy, with plenty of Greeny's buddies running away as Dr. Beanson just mindlessly walked behind them. Toad and Toadette hands and they began spinning around again, having succeeded in Greeny's world!

"We gotta do that again sometime!" Toad said.

"Right! Having fun in Greeny's world is a great place!" Toadette said.


	31. Chapter 31

The two little Toads had four of Pac-Man's ghosts named Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde. Blinky was the red ghost who wanted to get Pac-Man, Pinky was the pink ghost that had a crush on him, Inky was the blue ghost that was having fun, and Clyde was the orange ghost that was just on his own.

"How long are we gonna get chased by these kinds of ghosts?" Toad asked while being chased by the Ghost Gang.

"Beats me, but I do know that this ain't pretty!" Toadette said.

Suddenly, the cherries popped out and Toadette was the first to eat 'em. "I'm just glad Pac-Man's not out to get us too!"

"Oh, trust me, no one is gonna get us after the chase is over!" Toad said. "On that note, where did the cherries come from?"

"Probably from the start of the game." Toadette said. "I would eat as many cherries as I wanted to!"

The Toads eventually get tired from all this running, as they were spending the rest of the night with these Pac-Ghosts.


	32. Chapter 32

Toad and Toadette were rocking and rolling while in the television, using some electric guitars to make the music rock. The Toads were rocking it out.

"Why didn't we think of it earlier?" Toad asked, still playing his electric guitar.

"I could have sworn we just did, it's just the fact that we've been rocking in the TV!" Toadette said to Toad.

"Well, we should keep up with it, considering how fun it is. We'll be rocking into the night!" Toad said.

"No doubt! We'll be rockstars in this Mushroom Kingdom!" Toadette said.

The Toads kept up their rocking, for it was clearly about to end because they were getting sweaty from all this rock 'n' roll, but it mattered not for it was a blast!"


	33. Chapter 33

The Toads were fighting some Pocket Monsters, although they were found in the bushes. So what would bring them here was a Pokemon game on TV.

"Hey, are we ever gonna stop fighting these Pokemon monsters?" Toadette asked Toad.

Toad shook his head while putting Jigglypuff in a Pokeball. "In this fight? I don't think so."

Toadette sighed as she tried to catch Pikachu with a Pokeball too, but it didn't do much to him. "Well, that didn't work." Toadette said.

"You said it." Toad added as he used another Pokeball to capture Pikachu.

Unfortunately, the Toads were chased by a Pokemon Rock Monster named Geodude, with them not being able to fight him, because he was strong.


	34. Chapter 34

Toad and Toadette were in a Frogger game from Atari where frogs direct to their homes and cross a busy road.

"Is it just me or is this the way to get the frog home?" Toad said while directing frogs home.

"It's kind of froggy, if you ask me." Toadette said while putting frogs on logs. "But we did decide that having frogs on a game in a television set would liven things up!"

The Toads were doing a fantastic job getting frogs back home, so they decided to move on.


	35. Chapter 35

Toad and Toadette were in the next Frogger game called Frogger 2: Swampy's Revenge, where they have to collect five small frogs in order to win the game, while they were avoiding obstacles and enemies. The Toads managed to find Lillie Frog, Frogger's girlfriend, and they hop together, which prompted them to have a lot of fun!

"I'm really liking this new Frogger game!" Toad said while bouncing joyfully. "I wish we could do this all day!"

"Me too!" Toadette said. "There's so many things on the Frogger game that they have here, and yet I'm enjoying it!"

Eventually the Toads, Frogger and Lillie managed to defeat Swampy the crocodile, and it was them that had to save the Frog Babies.


	36. Chapter 36

"Toad, how are we gonna get out of this Joker film?" Toadette asked.

"I don't know, Toadette. But something tells me that the Joker is on his way!" Toad said.

Though it's been a while since the Toads went through various shows and games in the television, this one was a film from 2019, and it was called Joker, for it was a film that featured the Joker walking the streets of Gotham City. And even with them making a joke about the Joker, it was clear that the Toads were with the Joker, so they decided to run away!

"Gee, and they thought I was scary." The Joker said.


	37. Chapter 37

Toad and Toadette were in Andy's room, with a bunch of Andy's toys lying on the floor, having no clue where those toys came from. There was Buzz Lightyear who was a space ranger who got up and dusted himself, and a toy sheriff who woke up.

"Who are these guys, Toadette?" asked Toad.

"Beats me. There are so many of them that were thrown out of the treasure chest." Toadette said. "Probably some of Andy's old toys."

"Well, I don't know where they came from, or why." said Toad.

Sheriff Woody tried to catch Toadette with the rope and mistake her for a horse named Bullseye, but Toadette ran away as fast as she could along with Toad. "This town ain't big enough for the two of us, Bullseye, but I'll wait for you!"

"Woody, you know those are just mushroom creatures from another planet, right?" asked Buzz Lightyear.

"Yeah, right." said Woody.


	38. Chapter 38

"Would anybody care to explain we've been turned into chalk?" said Toadette, as she and Toad end up in the Chalk Zone.

"We can't been turned into chalk on the chalkboard!" said Toad. "We want to turn back to normal!"

"Well, the teacher saw me get the chalk so I decided to draw you guys there." said Rudy Tabootie. "Totally cool, right?"

Toad and Toadette looked at each other then at Rudy.

"You drew us on the chalkboard?" said Toad.

"Yeah, I did!" chuckled Rudy. "Did you like the way I draw?"

"Well, I guess." said Toadette. "I really think we should head back home because we don't want to end up going to the Chalk Zone."

Toadette and Toad turned back to their normal selves and ran out of the classroom.


End file.
